Braving Five Faction Academy
by babysister1997
Summary: Tris and here brother Caleb are sent to a boarding school for reasons unknown. Tris is trying to get the hang of boarding school, and trying to figure out how to fit in with her new fraction with a major secret about herself. What will happen if a certain male finds out her secert?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey its babysister 1997 this is my first fanfiction for divergent! I wanted to do something different and classic with my story, I really hope you all like it! _**

**Tris Pov-**

My name is Beatrice however I prefer Tris. I'm the artistic one in the family. I love music, the theater, preforming, dancing, plus I know self-defense. I'm only five foot and a half, I have honey blond hair, blue-grey eyes, and I am very skinny. My family sees me as the rebellious sixteen year old who can't do anything the right way. I'm either not selfless enough or not able to follow the rules.

My parents Andrew and Natalie Prior are both very famous in the country. My dad he is the right hand man for Governor Marcus Eaton and my mom is a famous humanitarian. Then there's my brother who is in the same year as me (10th) only he is supper smart. My whole family not including me is selfless. As much as I try I can't seem to be selfless enough to please my parents

"Beatrice it's time to go", my brother Caleb yells, "It's the day when we go to our new school, and choose what fraction in the school we want to be. We don't want to be late".

Ugh. Morning again. I guess it's time to get up.

"Caleb I told you a million times I want to be called Tris! T-R-I-S Tris!" I yell back.

"Whatever you say Beatrice" Caleb says

I put on my cloths that I laid out for me to wear yesterday and put them on. I brush my teeth and my hair. I look in the mirror so I can see what I look like. My blond hair is strait so it reaches just past my elbows; I am in a grey ruffled tank top, grey skinny jeans, and grey boots. I have to say that I don't look too bad.

I take a look at my room one last time, and I grab my bags to head out. When I finally reach were my parents and brother is it looks like there all ready to go.

"Beatrice do you have everything you need for boarding school?" my mom asks.

"Yes mother I do" I say back.

"Ok than you may go", dad replies." I'll miss you"

Both Caleb and I start to pack our cars with all of our bags that we have packed.

"I'm going to miss you both so much" mom says with tears running down her face.

"I'm going to miss you to mom and dad" Caleb says while going to her and gives her a hug.

"Mom and dad I will miss you" I say while going up hugging them both.

"It's time to go" Caleb says quietly.

Both Caleb and I hop into our cars and drive away from our homes. However we are driving into our future.

_**Hey its babysister1997 again, if you want me to update i need to have 5 reviews! This chapter is really short because I wanted to see if people have intrest in the story. I have 6 chapters done already for this story, however i wont post them unless i get intrest. That is why I wont update unless I get reviews. For chapter 2 of the story i need to have 5 reviews. The more you review the faster i update. **_

_**Thanks again,**_

_**Babysister1997 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey its babysister1997 I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited! Like the last chapter I won't update till I get 5 people to review_**

**_Rosewater- thank you so very much_**

**_Jesslarhea- I love these stories to that is why I wanted to write one like them_**

**_Lexsi1968- I see what you did there *wink* however I will stay with what I said. Plus this way I keep everyone suspended ;)_**

**_Guest- yes there will be a Tobias pov! I will alternate back and forth between the two. I might also do some other characters pov if I need to_**

**_One-I sure hope so_**

**_Ginger- I will _**

**_Guest- thank you for saying that!_**

**_Here it is chapter 2 enjoy!_**

**Tobias (four) pov-**

Knock. Knock. Knock

"Dude four you in there man?"

Knock. Knock. Knock

I slowly open my eyes from the land of dreams. I look at m y bedside clock seeing that its 8:00 AM. I take a look around; I see that my dorm room is a bit messy. The walls are black with the words fear god alone painted in grey along my walls. I slowly get up from my bed and head toward the door. When I open the door I see my best friend Zeke at my door looking slightly pissed.

"Man took you long enough to open that dam door" Zeke says" what did you do stop to look at yourself in the mirror?"

"No Zeke unlike you I don't look at myself in the mirror every minute of the day ", I say grumpily," what are you doing knocking at my door at 8 in the fucking morning?!"

"No need to get pissed dude! I came to tell you that you need to get your ass down to tori's office" Zeke proclaims.

Rubbing my eyes," Zeke why do I need to go to tori's?"

"Do you remember your senior project?" Zeke questions me.

"Zeke all I have to do is help any new students who want to be in dauntless" I say trying to figure out where this conversation is going.

"Four, man there is supposed to be two new students coming to Five Fraction Academy today", Zeke pauses," which means two new students in the school; Four do you get what is happening?"

I sign" yes I get it now. Thanks for explaining it Zeke. Now get out so I can go get ready" I say.

"Sure bye four" Zeke says while going down the hall in the dorms.

I close the door and start to get ready. I go over to my truck and get out a black leather jacket, black V-neck t-shirt, and a pair of dark denim jeans. I head toward my bathroom and start the shower. Once in done I brush my teeth and get dressed. I take a look in the mirror real quick before I head over to Tori's office. My chocolate brown hair is just about dry, and my dark blue eyes look aware like they always are. I grab my room key and shove them in my pocket as I head out the door making my way to the main building.

**Tris pov-**

I pull my car up in front of what looks like the main building of the school. I can see that Caleb has already pulled up his car beside mine. Both Caleb and I get out of our cars and start to walk up to the building in front of us. I take a look at the main building; it is very large it almost looks like a castle. There are five flags hanging at the entrance of the building, the flags have to symbolize the five fraction of the academy. The building is truly stunning. I feel Caleb take my hand and give it a small squeeze. I turn to my brother to see he has the same expression as mine.

"Let's go" Caleb says quietly.

"Ok" I say.

Caleb and I start to walk up to the building hand and hand. Once we get into the building we go up to what looks like the front desk. There are five people all looking at us. They are all wearing different color clothing with a different flag in front of their desk.

"Hello welcome to the Five Fraction Academy!" A lady with dark black hair says who is behind a black desk" my name is Tori are you the two new students I have heard about".

"Yes Beatrice and Caleb Prior" Caleb reply's politely.

"Ah yes I was told about you to. Please follow me to the principles conference room" Tori say.

Tori stands up from behind the desk, and starts to lead us down the hall.

"Here we are", Tori says.

"Thank Tori it was very nice to meet you" Caleb reply's.

"Um yes thank you" I reply.

"You're welcome", Tori say, "I hope to see you soon".

I look over to Caleb and take a deep breath as I turn the door knob wondering what both Caleb and I have in store for us in the room.

_**I want to say thank you again to anyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story i means a lot to me**_

_**Babysister1997 **_


End file.
